ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tui
Tui, the Moon Spirit, was one of two spirits which resided at the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, in the Northern Water Tribe's capital city. She and La circle each other in an eternal dance. History thumb|250px|left|Yue giving up her life to save the Moon Spirit Thousands of years ago, Tui and her counterpart La decided to manifest themselves in the physical world as to benefit mankind, taking up residence in an alcove of the Northern Water Tribe's capital city. Thus, the Spirit Oasis in the city became its most treasured landmark and most defended point. Tui's physical form resembles a white koi fish, with a large black spot on it's head. When she was a baby, Yue was taken by Chief Arnook and his wife to the Spirit Oasis. She was seriously ill, very weak, and on the brink of death. Although Tui did grant healing to Yue, Chief Arnook had a dream that one day Yue would have to take Tui's place as Moon Spirit. Many years later, the Fire Nation launched a siege on the capital city of the North. Steadily, the Fire Nation navy advanced upon the city, eventually destroying its protective locks and dams and advancing onto its icy surface. Admiral Zhao, the leader of the attack, advanced with his personal guard to the back of the royal palace to kill the Moon Spirit, as he had thought to do so ever since he had discovered the existence of the Spirits in the mortal world from Wan Shi Tong's library. In a scoop, Zhao caught Tui in a bag of water, causing the spiritual equivalent of a lunar eclipse, destroying the power of the Waterbenders worldwide. However, Iroh steps in and threatens Zhao, telling him whatever he does to the moon spirit, he shall do to him, but ten times worse. To the horror of Katara, Aang, and General Iroh, Zhao murders Tui anyway, under the guise of releasing her, destroying the power of the moon altogether. Iroh, in anger, lashes out at Zhao, incapacitating his guards. Zhao, however, slips away, only to be attacked by Zuko. Meanwhile, Aang fuses with La and destroys the Fire Nation invasion force. Iroh then realized that Yue has some of Tui's life energy, since it was bonded with her to save her life when she was born. Yue then made the ultimate choice: to sacrifice her life in order to resurrect Tui, against Sokka's objections, since he was in charge of protecting her. Once this happened, not only did the moon return to its full power, but Yue's physical body disappeared from Sokka's arms and reformed as Yue's spirit form, making Yue the new moon spirit. In this form, she kisses Sokka one last time and disappears. By having her life force energy re-bond with Tui, Yue not only was reincarnated as Tui's successor, but she gained the ability to waterbend, a trait she didn't carry in life. Her abilities were seen to some extent in The Awakening, when Yue generates a massive wave for Aang to ride on, towards the island where Roku's temple once stood. Trivia * "Tui" (推, tuī) means "push" in Chinese. According to Princess Yue, the ancient waterbenders saw the tides push and pull giving a hint to the moon spirit's existence in the tribe. For unknown reasons, the creators switched the role of the moon in tidal movement from the "pull" in reality to the "push" in the story. See Also * La * Princess Yue